


Another Taste of the Evil I Breed

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: #fugitiveverse AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First section: AU!Hotch/Foyet.<br/>Second section: Foyet finds the rugged look to be quite the turn-on when he spots canon!Hotch with a beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Taste of the Evil I Breed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by aquazephyrus: "evil!Hotch/Foyet" (and I attempted to write within the RP universe).  
> First section is part of the itty-bitty prompts.  
> Second section includes a variation of the sentence "You shave, and I swear you'll have a new scar somewhere."

He had surrendered to the darkness that tried to lay claim to his heart, and asked his lover, “So, what trouble do you want to stir up next?”

Foyet’s eyes gleamed in the dim lighting as he graced him with a wolfish grin.

 

* * *

 

When Hotch was forced to give up the luxury of an electric razor while in the wilderness, and found the disposable straight-blades were too much of a nuisance, he figured that a return to civilization would be celebrated by seeing a barber and shedding the cave-man look. What he hadn’t anticipated was that others found his current appearance appealing. Men and women were throwing themselves at him, with the exception of a few who were intimidated by the tough and rugged demeanor and ran away as fast as they could.

Foyet hated ‘squeaky-clean’ images, for they were façades that hid the truth. He didn’t particularly care for cops, lawyers and G-men, since they were hypocrites exemplified. But when he saw Hotch’s new look, and that the Fed was sporting jeans, leather jacket and a pair of mirrored sunglasses, he had to do a double-take and rub his eyes from disbelief.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he murmured, watching a couple of tough looking guys crossing the street to avoid the bearded man. Foyet got out of his car, and followed his quarry for a few blocks, only to lose sight of him when he was forced to wait for a traffic light. He picked up his pace, hoping to spot the agent, when all of a sudden, he was grabbed and pulled into an alleyway and slammed against a wall.

“What the hell? I didn’t think you’d be dumb enough to be following me after escaping. You’re gonna go right back where you belong,” Hotch spat out, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. He froze when he felt something poke his stomach.

“I don’t think so,” Foyet said with a sneer. He shoved Hotch back a step, and gestured with his knife. “Captain America’s got a new look, I see. A great improvement over version one-point-oh. You look good for a tumble.” He waggled his eyebrows and smirked at the look of disgust Hotch gave him.

“Oh, come  _on,_  Aaron. Don’t be like that. We had so much fun the last time! Though I really didn’t care for the suit. Did the wounds heal nicely? Bet you’ve got some real impressive scars now. Maybe they’re as nice as mine.” He took a step forward, Hotch stepping backwards to maintain the distance.

Foyet pressed his lips into a thin line in annoyance. “Fine. Enough dicking around. Did you and your team ever change your theory about knives being used by impotent attackers? I can prove you all wrong.” He leered at Hotch, causing the other man to shiver in disgust. “I am  _really_  liking this new look of yours. Don’t change it. Shave, and you’ll regret it. Perhaps I’ll add to your scars. Or maybe I’ll give matching ones to someone on your team.” Foyet snaps his fingers, as if an idea struck him. His grin became wolfish. “How about I give some to your family?” he taunted, before lunging at Hotch with the knife.


End file.
